Standard communications network testing involves validating that commercial devices work on the network equipment and then injecting large amounts of simulated traffic into the network to validate the networks ability to handle load. Because user network traffic does not follow the simulated traffic patterns and is generated from a variety of user devices, there is potential for this real world traffic to create untested conditions that lead to equipment or service failure. In addition, simulated traffic systems do not use the air interface (in case of a wireless system) for traffic injection, and so the full Radio Frequency Air Interface (AI) is typically not tested in a loaded fashion unless a large number of users are assembled for testing, which is difficult to repeat and control.